A Second Chance
by Shikamayuki
Summary: Jack Spicer, last survivor of the Heylin and Xiaolin war, desperately wishing he could go back and do every thing over again and make sure this time around that one 'mistake' never happens. I need ideas! help?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_In the darkness of the night sky, surrounded by fires and scraps of metal one lone boy fell to his knees and cried softly, reflecting on what has happened._

_"why...why... why did this...happen?"_

_The boy stood up and looked around him for any survivors._

_"Dead...All...D-dead..." He said inbetween sobs, once again droping to his knees and cried._

_the fires all became more bigger and bigger, burning most parts of the area._

_"I...I...I wish...That I could... have a second...chance...to fix this all..." The boy said still cry but this time letting the tears roll down his pale face..._

_**Drop**_

_more tears fall down at a faster rate._

_"Like that is ever going to happen..."_

_The boy fell to his side still letting the tears drop._

_"wishes don't come true..."_

_**Drop**_

_one last tear falls before sleep claims the boy._

_The boy never noticed the moon above him shining more brightly than normal_

_**Drop**_

_the moon godess, Luna, crys for the lone boy._

_coming down to the earth in the form of a jungle cat._

_**Drop**_

_the first rain drop falls._

_The fires slowly dying._

_the godess walks towards the boy and then nudges him with her nose.  
_

_curling up beside the boy, they start to glow white._

_dispearing into the night sky._

**End Of Prologue**

**um... did you like it? I really only made this on a whim... if you guys (who is reading) like the story please review and give me the courage to finish this!**

**Thanks you!**


	2. Chapter I

**Oh like omg 5 reviews in one day! wow! usually i get none! thank you so much you guys made we want to continue the story! but serioursly! I could use some ideas? care to share?**

**Chapter I**

lying there wondering what has all happened.

The war, the endless pain, and misfourtune.

Was it all a dream?

_**No**_

All that was real, as proof why is wound I got from battling still here? Ouch... It's starting to hurt again... And also another proof is my ability to control darkness.

Plus Luna, a black red eyed jaguar, also tells me about what she did, and how. 

But still... it all seems like a far off dream...

**LOL! flash back!**

A boy and a black jaguar falling down from the sky at a slow speed, still glowing a white making them seem like angelic beings, falling down into the thick forest below.

Both landing with a soft thud.

Both slowly waking up from their slumber, the jaguar snuggles up closer to the boy in hopes for a longer nap, he slowly opens his eyes.

Red eyes soon closing from the blinding light, lifting up a hand to block the light he opens his eyes again.

Getting up he takes notice of the jungle cat beside him, starts to silently freak out.

_"Oh my gawd! there is some cat beside me! a huge cat! Oh man what the in the hells did I get my self into this time!"_ With thinking those thoughts he trys to escape, but only making the jaguar fall on to him more.

_"Oh Shit! why must the gods toture me so!? WHY! after every flinging hell i'v went though!"_ he slowly attempts to move again, and this time succeeding.

_"oh thank you oh mighty powerful gods!"_ he gleefuly starts to walk away but never noticed a cylinder shaped stick causes him to fall backwards landing onto the huge cat.

"_why must i foreverly be cursed?! give me a break!"_

the jungle cat quickly pounces on the boy, bearing her teeth.

"um... nice kitty... nice kitty..." the boy closed his eyes and tried to pet the jaguar.

Surpried that the cat let him pet her he opens his eyes to see a sorrowful look from the jaguar.

_"Jack... I'm sorry."_ Jack hears a feminine soft voice.

"huh?! what?! w-who said that?!" Jack voiced aloud while looking back and fourth for the voice

"_Right here!"_

"where?!"

the jaguar starts to lick Jacks face.

"H-hey! Stop that! Ahahah! that tickles! Stop! haha" Jack trys to push the jaguar away.

_"Alright I guess thats enough then..."Z_

The large cat stops licking him.

"Wait! are you the voice in my head!?" jack gives a confused look.

_"Yes... You're the only one who can hear me or well... under stand me..."_

"Seriously?!"

_"Yes..."_

"Wow! you know... When I woke up and found you lying beside me I thought you were going to eat me!"

_"oh no.. I wouldn't do that...what gave you that idea?"_

"um...well it just that cats of your size would normally kills up alive..."

_"oh my..."_

"well any ways do you have any clue where we are?"

_"nope!"_

"danmit!"

_"um.. you know... this may be off topic but...I'm the moon godess Luna. I'v been always watching you... It's so sad... the way things had to end..."_

"Wait you're a godess?! and you've been watching me!? what do you mean?"

_"Well I am a godess like I just said... and i'v been watching you ever since you met that old hag Wuya to the time you passes out after the war...I heard your wish of wanting to correct the past so... I gave you the chance..."_

"Thank you! Thank You! Thank you!"

_"no problem...OH! I almost forgot... I took you the day before you met Wuya..."_

"man i'm getting sleepy...and where are we...anyways?" Jack said in between yawns.

_"in the forest where the last battle was... go to sleep...I'll protect you..."_

Jack fell asleep beside his new friend.

**End Of Flash Back!**

Hard to belive it was only a few hours ago...

"Hey Luna..."

_"Yes?"_

"How are we going to get back? It's night and tomorrow is when I gotta meet Wuya..."

_"Well we can go back like this."_

Dark angelic wings start to come out of Lunas back, feathers as dark as raven start to drop.

"Wow! Luna amazing!"

_"Thank you...!"_

"So your going to go fly back to my lair and get my helibot?"

_"No silly... Hop on!"_

Jack Spicer hoped on to Lunas back and hugged Luna closly.

"_Hold on tight Jackie!"_

Luna soon took off, flying as high as they could go without going so high they would have a hard time breathing.

"Luna! this is awesome! My helibot could never go this high and make it back to my house and land safely!"

_"This is noting Jackie"_

They started picking up speed and flew towards the Spicer Manson.

"Wow you even go at speeds I could never go! man you the most awesome friend I could ever have!"

_"Don't fladder me...your going to make my blush..."_

"You can blush?"

_"Yes but you can see it because my fur covers it..."_

They both share a heart warming laugh.

They tell stories and what they did in the past even though Luna knew most of it she listen to him, all on the way back.

**Do ya like the story? I think this is the longest chapter I ever wrote! please comment! you reviews make me really want to do another chapter! I could really use a beta to fix my mistakes... so that job is open if any one wants it... See yah!**


	3. Chapter II

**LOL! I tried adding a bit of humor... so... hope ya like it!**

**Chapter II**

Landing softly on the ground Jack got off of Luna and and streched then falling backwards into grass

"Oh man is it ever good to be back!" Jack smiled, which was new because he hadn't smiled for 6 years.

Getting up to hug luna once more Jack asks "Luna... how are you going to get into my house with out nearly scaring every one to death huh?". Luna then transforms her self into a cute cuddley kitten (**A/N: awww how cute!**) "_Like this!"_

"Wow... your the cutest thing I'v ever seen!" Jack then picked up Luna and started cuddling her like crazy, any animal or person who onlooks those two are thing "_Wow... I feel sorry for the cat... but then again it was me...I'd..."_

"_AGHHHH! Jack stop it! you're hurting me! owww!"_ IT kept goiong on until lina bit jack on the arm.

"OW! why'd you do that!?" Jack asks

"_Because you were hurting me!"_

"But how can I help it!? Your so god danm cute!" Jack tried once more but only to come face to face with a black jaguar.

"N-n-n-nice kittyy..." The color drained from Jacks face (**A/N: does he have any color? no! XD**), as he runs aroound trying desperately to avoid getting attacked by Luna.

Tripping Jack falls on his long forgotten wound.

"Ow! I forgot about this..."

_"here let me help..."_

Jack sees a human hand reach out and toutch his wound, watching it heal with a white angelic glow.

"T-thanks?... W-wait!" Jack looks up

"You' have a human form too?!"

"_yes but really only you can see me in this form..."_ Luna sweat drops anime style.

"oh"

_"yeah..."_

To keep the story short because the aurtor is being a lazy fat ass, Luna trasforms back into kitten luna and then every thing repeats again till jack learns his lesson, they walk back to the 'Evil Lair' jack goes to his room and sleep.

**Page Break**

Waking up from the slumber I wondering why I was in my old house before the war.

You know how you have no memory of the day before it comes rushing back to you just like spilling water?

exactly what happended.

getting up slowly as not to wake up Luna he walked into his so called 'evil lair' then to his bathroom. 

closing the door he started to strip. _"my first shower in hot water... I can't wait!!!"_ He thought gleefully.

Walking into the shower he turned on the water.

_"ahh this is so refreshing..."_

After his shower he walked out of the bath room only wearing a towel and then back to his room. Getting out his usual wear, a red sleevless shirt that has frankensign (**A/N:how the hell do you spell that?!**) design on it, his black pants, his boots, and last his signature swirly goggles.

looking into a mirror he notices how diffrent he looks from in the future.

"danm... why do all the Spicer look so danm ugly when they are kids... and when they are teen and grown ups they are always so danm handsom!" this one little fact always annoyied Jack until he turned 17.

"hm... I wonder..." Jack started to use his powers of darkness to age him to his 17 year old body, his body grew 2 feet bigger, his hand became more slender, face more feminine, hair grew out longer (think Reno from FFVII hair), chest started to get abs and also got a small six pack, skin got a little bit more color turning Ivory, a medium build.

"Clothes...too...tight...agh!!!" Jack started to use his darkness powers again this time changing his clothes, he was now wearing A skin tight black turtle neck, a sleeveless red trench coat, square swirly googles on top of his head, same black pants, and same boots.

"phew! thats... much better." jack sighed

Walking out of the room he went upstairs into his kitchen.

"time to see if I still have it..." Jack started taking out ingrediants for home made panacakes.

"stir that..."

"mix that..."

"now it's time to cook..."

after all that he took a prideful look at his food.

"HAHA! Jack Spcier Evil Boy Chef has made the ultimate perfect food! Panacakes!" jack said while sticking a fist into the air.

A few random made come in a see Jacks little victory speach.

"uhh..."

the maid slowly inch away.

"danm... first day in the past and i'v already made an idiot of my self...stupid bad luck!"

after eating he cleaned up and went back into his lair.

"it's 1:47pm... I guess I should start on to inproving my Jack bots...first I'll start on a life like robot to be my personal servent..." Jack walked up to his pile of parts, a rench suddenly appearing in his hand, he starts to get working on the innner frame of his robot.

**Page Break**

Some time around 6:30 pm Jack was finished the upper part of his Android, and Luna was still sleeping like the little cat she was.

"JAAAAAAACKIIIE!" Jacks mother called.

"Yes?" Jack yelled, totally forgetting about he was going to meet Wuya.

"Your dad sent you a package"

"He did?"

"Yeah he did, so get your butt up here!"

"Kay fine I'm coming Just wait a sec!" Jack yelled back.

"Your package will be here by the door, I'm going to work now...Bye Hunny!"

Just as Jacks mother said the package was by the door.

Opening the package he saw the puzzle box, now rembering what he was going to do he took the puzzle box back to his lair and opened it.

Wait a few seconds for Wuya to show.

"AHAHAHAH! I'm free!" Wuya flew out of her prison.

"Hello, I'm Jack. An you are" Jack introduced him self, he asked who Wuya was even though he knew who she was.

"I'm Wuya, so young Jack did you free me?" Wuya floated there waiting for a answer.

"Yes, I did."

"Do you desire to rull the world? With every one at you command?"

"Yes I do"

"If you help me we'll rule the world together! Side by side! how des that sound?"

"Intresting, If you give me what I want I'll Glady help you out."

"Deal!"

"Alright then, I want a human soul of a child."

"Hm.. that would be hard to get..."

"It does not matter when I get it but I still need It..."

"Hmm... Alright than it's a Deal"

Jack put his hand out to shake the ghost.

The ghost trys to shake his hand.

"Can't shake? oh well..."

Luna comes in from Jacks room, nobody notices her until she cuddles up against Jacks legs.

"AWWWW! HOW CUTE!" Jack had one weakness, and that was cute things.

Grabbing Luna he cuddles her but this time not so hard that she would hurt.

_"Oh great...Just when I though I had a great servant he turns out to be a total loser..."_ Wuya thought as she hit her head with her hand.

Wuya's eyes start to glow.

"A Shen Gong Wu..." Wuya said in a happy tone.

"Oi Luna Go your big form again will you?" Jack looked backwards but saw Luna in her big forn already.

"Oh..."

"Quit wasting time! we need to get the Shen gong wu!"

"Yes mam!" Jack ran to Luna hopped on her back and flew, they hit the celling.

"OW! let retry this."

this time they were outside. 

"Lets go Luna!" Jack rand and hopped onto Luna back and then they flew off, Wuya following closely behind.

They go into the streets of San Francisco, then into an ally way Jack hops off Luna, She then transforms back into her cuddley kitty form.

Jack and Luna ran to the alley where the Mantis flip coin resided.

Jack grabbed the coin the leaned against the wall.

"What are you doing!? Jack lets go back!" Wuya was screaming.

The Xiaolin monks showed up.

"Hey that Man has the coin!" The yellow headed boy we all know pointed.

Omi walking up to Jack asks "Hey mister may we have that coin?" Omi asks politely. 

"No, If you want it you gotta challange me." Jack put his hand that had the coin out.

"Fine but you will face a most humiliating defeat!" Omi accepted the challange by grabbing one part of the coin Jack was holding.

"Good. I challange you to a Xiaolin showdown, first one to blink looses." Jack said politely.

"Okay I accept your challange...uhh..."

"Jack Spicer"

"I accept!"

The area around them turned into very wide ally way, the sky turned surple with a few pink patches, all exits blocked off by brick walls. (**A/N: I have no imagination...seriously...**)

Jack And Omi Then Shout "Gong Yi Tempai!"

Omi then attacked Jack with a kick that was dodged "Hmmm... You have trained in the martial arts I see..." Omi attacked again but with a fist this time and Jack blocked it with a shield of darkness. "No I havn't that one time was by luck..." Jack was now running away.

_"Jack you're faking the whole thing aren't you?"_

"Of course" Jack wispered.

_"Just what is your plan..."_

This time she got no response.

"you are serious?" Omi stopped and asked.

"yes!" this time Jack tripped (on purpose of course), he closed his eyes waiting for the inpact.

The surounding changed back into it's normal surounding.

"Way to go Omi!" The brown haired boy said.

"Yeah!" blond haired girl said (Kimiko, in episode 1 she died her hair blond remember?).

The aurthor being to lazy to think up some for clay to say skip that part.

"Hey Jack Spicer, why are you on the heylin side?" omi asked.

"Well I don't know... it just that this witch ghost thing told me to get some kind of shen gong wu... and something about Xiaolin showdowns... I wanted to try one.. but it's more harder than I thought... even with my ability to control darkness..."

"Wait! you can control darkness?"

"Yes young one"

"hey why don't you join the Xiaolin side?"

"I'm think about it...I'll give you the answer at the next showdown" Jack said while bening down to pick up luna.

"See ya." Jack said as he flew off using his helibot, while Wuya started screaming at jack about the showdown and how patheic he is, ofcourse jakc was used to this so he ignored Wuya.

**Page Break**

After arving home then going back to his lair while still Ignoring Wuya, He sat down on the couch, noticing Wuya has stoped yelling.

"Muhahaha, Those monks, did you see there face's!? I can't belive they thought I was tricked by you! ahaha!" Jack said in fits of laughter.

"_Jack your still acting aren't you... you would make the greatest actor you know?"_

"What do you mean?!" Wuya yelled.

"I was playing the fool my dear Wuya, It's all part of my plan for our world domination." Jack then cooly pointed to his head.

"You were faking?" Wuya had a face of confusion.

"yeah, I was all like ' really thank you! oh man i'm the goody goody too-shoes gental men that every one just has to like!' ahahaha" Jack mocked his act.

"..." Wuya wordless.

"hahah... ha... Ahem... well any ways, my plan for our world domination is that I join the Xiaolin side for a while dubble cross them by taking there wu, act like the failure, looser what every you will to call it. Then after that get some other villan to join our cause..." Jack was making every thing up (or most of it) as he speaked.

"hm.. wow... and here I though you were a total idiot... but what you just said proved me rong." wuya was now glad she met Jack.

"well ways I need to pack up for my trip to the xiaolin temple..." Jack left to do what he said.

**End Of Chapter**

**LIKE OMG! I made this chapter longer than other chapter I ever did! I worked like from 6pm-10:30pm! how cool is that! this for all my fans out there yay! I know i'm being such a prat but I love you guys! you keep me going! Like gas for a car!! PLus I really like Xiaolin showdown! PLease keep reviewing! Plus I still need a beta!**


	4. Chapter III

Hello! Soryy for not updating sooner... I got a wii for x-mas (to lazy to type the real thing) I was having fun playing Trauma Center: Second Opinion (SOOOO AWESOME! YAY FOR VICTOR! X3) so yeah... plus I have tah study for exams...which may I say Sucks?

**Chapter 3**

_"CLANG!" the sound of swords hitting more swords._

_"BANG!" the sound of explosions from different elements coming together_

_seeing one of his friends battling two or three robots at one time, his brown hair flicking in rythem with his attacks, trying so hard to keep his life from dying, getting stabbed in the back by the learder of the Robots, none other than the creation of Jack Spicer, so called 'Evil Genius', The andriods name was RJ, keeping the initals of his name that his creator gave him._

_What cause RJ to hate the human race so much? He lacked emotions other than anger and hate he used to have more before, RJ used to really adore Jack until the 'accident' happened, after that RJ started to distance him self away from Jack, and Jack slowly forgot about RJ, when RJ finally got over the 'accident' he went to go see Jack once more to patch up thing between them, but Jack forgot all about him, his heart left in peices once more swore vengeance against Jack while also hating the entire human race for taking Jack away from him._

_The burnette truned around ignoring the pain in his back, started puching and kicking RJ but only to get every attack blocked, RJ countering another attack stabbed Rai, falling to the ground lifeless._

_after seeing this happen Jack ran away, puching and kicking his way through the battle field, a wall of fire shot up from the ground blocking all exits, quickly surrounding Jack._

_hearing screams he looks to his left and sees some of his friend through the fire._

_trying to get as close as he can to his friends with out getting burned he see then strugging against twenty robots, fighting a loosing battle, another humand figure shows up, Jack tried to shot but couldn't, seeing his friends get slaughtered by the figure._

_After the figure finished it started to walk slowly to Jack._

_"No s-stay away...!" tear formed in his eyes._

_The figure was now running, Jack closed his eyes, letting the tear drops fall as he was about to get hit, or slaughtered like the rest of his friends._

_"ack...ake..up..." _some one was shaking him awake.

_"Jack! Wake up!"_

Jack opened his eyes to see his worry in his godesses eyes.

"uhhhhg... stupid nightmares..." Said jack rubbing his head as he sat up.

_"Are you okay? Are you hurt? SPEAK TO ME JACK!"_ Godess luna had tears forming in her eyes.

**(A/N: Oh... yeah.. in the last chapter I neglected to give Luna's description last chapter... I'll do it now...)**

Luna had long knee length black-ish blue-ish hair that was tied loosely at the back and had some loose hair at the front, she said it represented the night sky while her golden yellow eyes represented the night stars, Luna wore a navy blue-ish black kimono the first layer showed a picture of a moon stars from a random persons view on earth **(A/N: let your imaginations run people, think what scenery you would see on beautiful a night sky in the country)**, the last layer was white silk that some times sparkled in the moon light, it also left open a little bit of cleavage as to tease.

"Y-yeah..." Jack started to get as red a a tomato because he noticed Luna was on him, and his eyes were on her chest.

Jack shook his head and pushed Luna off him, goingh off to do his daily things, first starting off with a morning shower.

After that he headed up to the kitchen, not looking where he was going he bumped into some one, knocking the person he bumped into down.

"Oh... sorry I didn't look to see where I was going." Jack helped up the person that fell.

"Oww... it's okay...J-Jack?"

Jack noticed it was his mom.

"uhh...hi..." Jack said having a anime style sweat drop on his head.

"J-jack... when did you get so big...?" Jack's mom asked.

"Um...puberty?" Jack answered.

"I really need to pay more attention to my own son..." Jack's mom mummbled as she walked away

Jack blew a big sigh of relief, goning merryly on his way to the kitchen.

"hmm... what should I make today? ceral or french toast? ...hmm... I know! I'll flip a coin!" Jack grabbed a coin out of nowhere. "heads ceral, tails french toast...haaa" jack said as he threw the coin in the air then soon catching it. "volia! and the results are...tail! French toast it is then..." jack said as he went to the cabinets to get a frying pan. "5 done..."

after making the french toast, having the plate with french toast in one hand and spatula in the other Jack shouts in victory. "Jack Spicer Wvil Boy Chef has out done himself again!" Jack never noticed the figure coming up to him until the figure grabbed a slice of F.toasts **(A/N: being lazy here lol.)** "H-hey! thats-" Jack turns his head around to see who the toasts theif is. "Mine..." Jacks face fell. "Yummm...this is food F.toast for a Evil boy chef..." the figure take another bite out of the F. toast, finishing it off. "Uh... Hi dad...when did you get back?" Jack's face went as red as a tomatoe from embarrasment. _"danmmit I embarassed myself again!". _Jacks dad finished chewing and swallowed "Just now, and also... when did you learn to cook? cook for me more often!".

Just then Luna walked into the room in her cute cuddley form, she started rubbing her self againt Jacks leg only to go unnoticed.

"uhh... yeah sure...I'll cook for you...but only if you come home more often-" Luna jumped up on to the table and made a big leap towards Jack's last piece of F.toast.

"Luna Nooo! Bad cat!" Jack quickly put the plate on the table and turned to get his last piece back from Luna, only to see it get eaten in one bite. "nooo!" Jack put his head down in defeat.

"So your cat is named Luna?"

"Yeah..." jack still sulking over the fact every one ate his french toast.

Jack's Dad then bent down "Heya Luna, nice to meet you! I'm Jake Spicer!" Jake then put his hand out.

Jake wore a simple white blouse and black pants, Jake had dark red hair and orange eyes.

"Meow..." Luna then put her little paw out and placed it on Jakes hand they both embraced each other, The backround then became a sunset at the sea with waves going up and down, sparkles all around Jake and luna. **(A/N: like on naruto when gai and lee hug LOL!)**

"What...The...Fudge..." Jack's eye started to twitch.

"screw this!" Jack then went to the fridge and opened it and took out 4 vanilla pudding cups.

"least you won't betray me my beloved pudding!" Once again glad to have pudding again, because when the war started there was none.

Jack then left those two alone and went back into his lab.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

"What is it now? geez...oh a shen gong wu... where's wuya?"

Jack look around but only found a note saying "Gone to find a useful pawn"

"I have no clue how she wrote that but she berayed me...again...or maby not..."

Going into his heylin helicopter which was packed with his stuff that he was bringing to the temple he headed off only leaveing a note to luna because he was leaving her behind.

Flying to Venice, Italy in only 5 hours and took less time then his first time finding the wu because he knew where the wu was, land softly then sighing. "yay no more flying for now!".

Getting out of the helicopter he reached out into the sky and and streached.

"still hard to believe...that I came back in time..." Jack stared up at the sky.

_"is this the right thing to do? will I do it...?" _Jack never noticed people coming up to him.

_"I must do it... this time...I'll take better care of you RJ..."_

"JACK!" Rai yelled waving his and in front of Jacks face.

_"This time for sure!"_ Jack got snapped out of his thoughts from Raimundo poking his face, shaking his head to remove the last of his thoughts Jack smacked Raimundo's hand away.

"Don't please..."

"Hey! Well you were just standing there looking up at the sky, had to something to grab your attention..."

"...Lets go, I'v decieded i'm going with you guys... "

"Fine, Dojo! go big again!" Rai said as he grabed Dojo.

Jack just hoped back into his Aircarft thinking _"danm... I have to drive this thing again!"_ Jack mentally cried.


End file.
